


Lord_Icarus's Treasure Trove of Smut

by Lord_Icarus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, F/F, Futanari, Jesus Christ Can't Help Me Now, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Icarus/pseuds/Lord_Icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, whenever i have writers block (which is 97.3%) of the time, I write smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord_Icarus's Treasure Trove of Smut

**Author's Note:**

> So, whenever i have writers block (which is 97.3%) of the time, I write smut. For those of you following my Twilight fic "Unconventional and Nontraditional", don't expect an update in weeks. Thinks months (1-2/half). This is because school has started now and btwn 3 Honors, an AP and 2 STEM track courses, which is 5/8 classes, i have massive amounts of work to do. When I write chaps for major fics, i'm usually able to do 1000-3000 words at a time before block or interruption. So, this is what you get in the mean time when I can't write for major fics. Enjoy!

 

1st Smut: The Dark Elves (possibly a con't)

Esyae, Queen of the Dark Elves, sat on her throne. She was naked, as most Dark elves were and her cock jutted proudly in the air. Standing tall as 21 inches tall and 5 inches in width, the Queen reigned with a permanent hard-on. After all, she was Queen. Due to her position, she was granted various sexual powers, given voluntarily and some after a litte _persuasion_. She was able to reproduce cum instantly, her stamina was that of dragons, her breasts the most enticing of all. She could control who she got pregnant and lengthen and widen her dick at will (though her 21 was natural). The Queen had just _met_ with her advisors, who had given her status updates on her kingdom of Ayaeqlarune. The breeding stock was full (their version of prison), the economy was perfect and her subjects were loyal. Except one.

Aurae was one of 2 daughters of a Dark Elf senator that sat on her cabinet. She had to have her. When she told said senator that she had every intention of bending her daughter to her will, she merely bowed and thanked her for the honor. And then she _bowed_. Since then, she had done everything possible, short of breaking the girl and forcibly _bending_ her to her will. However, Aurae rebutted her at every chance. The Queen wasn't vain, but goddamnit, she was Queen! Who wouldn't want to be with a fucking _Queen_ , for gods sake. So now, she had exhausted all of her options. She had to break her. Thus, she turned her attentions to Aurae's younger sister, Llyrana, shortly after a conversation followed by a  _conversation_ with the mother. Llyrana was 17 as opposed to Aurae's 23 (A/N: In elven years, it looks like 1=77, human=elven). It was now that we had reached the point where we are now.

Aurae was in the room, chained to a wall. Llyrana had yet to enter, but she was on her way. The Queen's cock was glistening proudly in the low lighting of the room. She saw that Aurae hadn't undergone the conversion process yet, which was good. The conversion process is how a Dark Elf got their cock. A womb would be filled with the cum of a futa, who was born with a cock, who wanted to turn someone who didn't. Thusly filled, they would then sleep for a day and a night while slowly growing a cock, unless converted by the Queen, in which the conversion was instant. The average size was 12 inches and 9 and below were considered short cocks while 16 and above were considered extraordinary. The Queen's plan was simple. Break Llyrana, which breaks Aurae a bit, convert Llyrana, then have her rape, ah , I mean, _convince_ her sister. Ta da, a broken Dark Elf. If not, she could always keep the sister and send Aurae to the breeding stock. The breeding stock was their prison, although inaptly named, since the elfs there couldn't get pregnant. Dark Elfs were sent there, their ablitiy to orgasm cut off for the duration of the stay. They could then be fucked at anytime of the day by anyone not similiarly imprisoned. The elf was always bent over and their head and bodies secure, granting easy access to all their holes, which usually became gaping quickly. The death penalty was getting fucked to death, dieing from the overload of sensation/excessive, one-sided (though enjoyable to a point) sex. This process was normally done by the tentacle monster, or sometimes a gangbang. Anyway, back to the present.

Llyrana entered the room. She saw the Queen's cock and gasped before covering her mouth. The Queen smiled a dark smile; she was going to enjoy this. 

"What are you going to do to her!" Aurae shouted at the Queen. "Nothing... _untoward,_ " she repiled with the same vicious smile. She made her way over to Llyrana, pressing her body against hers, hand caressing her ass and boobs. Llyrana moaned into the touch before she came to her senses again. She pulled back searching Llyrana's pleading eyes, before plunging deep into her pussy, cock bypassing into the womb. The Queen, no, Esyae moaned at the feeling and at Llyrana's scream of pain and pleasure. She pulled back and rammed again, not caring about the blood running down Llyrana's leg or the fact that this was her first time. She pounded into her, picking the pace up, hips slamming into hips, feeling lost in the vaginal canal. She could sense the pleasure starting to appear; Llyrana was getting wet. She decided to release some aphrodisiacs into her system and with that, she plunged into the hilt and came. By this time, Esyae and Llyrana were on the floor. She could see the slow inflation of her stomach, since her cock was cumming directly into the womb. Deciding that she had enough cum inside her pussy now, she pulled out and sat back on her throne, dragging Llyrana with her by her chin. Still chained into the wall, Aurae was crying silently. Good.

She lifted Llyrana's face up and presented with her cock. With half-lidded eyes and cum seeping out of her pussy, Llyrana slowly lowered her lips onto the head of the cock. She slowly lowered the girls head onto her cock, soon planting her self deep within her throat. She didn't choke, since elfs can store air in their lungs for up to 30 minutes at a time, while also being able to breathe ozone and nitrogen like oxygen. Llyrana started working her throat muscules as if she were swallowing and Esyae moaned in pleasure. The girl may have been a virgin, but she was no stranger to blowjobs. She released her hand from on top of Llyrana's head and she began bobbing up and down on Esyae's cock either looking for apples (A/N: ha, pun intended) or trying to get her cock in deeper. It seems that her energy (and her throat) was endless. She was lost until the pleasure until she orgasmed, this time one that she didn't will to happen. Llyrana's cheeks bulged instantly and she could she the swell of her throat as she swallowed copious amounts of her cum. Soon it spilled out around her lips and even a little bit dribbled out of her nostrils before the torrent of cum finally tapered off. She rose from Esyae's cock, cum spilling out of her mouth and onto her naked chest and boobs. 

Esyae looked at the debauched sight before her. Llryana's cock has finished growing and she was lying on her knees in a puddle of cum, while also having her entire upper body and lower face region covered in it. Then, she had an idea. She summoned the tentacle monsters and released Aurae's chains with a wave of her hand. The monster formed out of the shadows, tentacles slithering around Aurae, who looking so scared at that moment. Esyae lifted Llyrana up and onto her, slowly lowering her anus onto her cock head. As she buried herself to the hilt, she motioned to the tentacles to have their way with Aurae (A/N: totally didn't mean that to rhyme). 

"However, do not kill the girl." She stated, as she began to pile drive Llyrana's anal entrance. The tentacles stopped, as if confused, before proceeding to wrap several tentacles around the girl, spreading her apart. Almost immediately, it pushed 5 tentacle inside her mouth. 3 tentacles paused at her anus before shrinking, penetrating and expanding. Seven of the tentacles probed her hole and proceeded to lubricate it before 2 of the tentacles formed a rather big cock. Then it pushed inside, the other 5 tentacles thrusting inside as well. Two more tentacles began to squeeze her breasts while 2 more latched onto her nipples. Two more appeared, wrapping around her throat and another around her stomach, possibly to mitigate the oncoming pregnant look. Aurae screamed as much as she could around the tentacles. Meanwhile, Esyae sat, watching the show while continuing on her quest to make Llyrana's asshole conform to the shape of her cock. The girl on her cock was lost, one of Esyae's hands caressing her boobs while the other jerked her off and Llyrana had come multiple times already.

Meanwhile, Aurae had finally succumbed to the tentacles. Her stomach was bulging, as if she were 9 months pregnant, from a mixture of the tentacles (1/5) and raw amount of cum (4/5 or over 9000 insert unit of measurement). Cum was spilling out of her ass and pussy with every thrust and her face and upper body were covered in so much, it was dripping of of her onto the floor. The tentacles stopped, then pulsed, sending out a hurricane force wave of cum into her body, Esyae was surprised she didn't burst open, besides, it had happened. Once. _Once_.  Anyhow, the tentacles receded back into the shadows, the girl dropping from their clutches as Esyae came herself inside Llyrana, making her look 6 months pregnant. She lifted the girl off of her cum-covered cock, cum spilling out from her ass and deposited on the floor. Time to see if her mission was a success. She walked over to Aurae, seeing the girl twiching on the floor in a massive puddle of cum, both on the floor and pouring from her. She kneeled in front of her, cock head at her front entrance and leaned over the girl. Her eyes had rolled over in the back of her head and she was randomly twitching. She seemed incapable of closing her legs and she perpetually moaned at seemingly nothing. Esyae smilied and bent over to Aurae's ear, while entering her at the same time.

"Remember. I always get what I want,  _girl_. For I am Queen and you would do well to remember. Well, it isn't like you won't remember this anyhow. Enjoy."

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for fics floating around in my head  
> -> Doctor Who fic w/ Clara and female Doctor, set at beginning of S8  
> -> Kingdom Hearts fic, set after events of KH3D  
> -> Fairy Tail fic con't for a friend of mine who can no longer write. Titled Reichenbach under FT fandom at FF.net  
> -> Lots of Original Work fics, such as one featuring a world in which gods of my own creation rule.  
> -> I do suggestions and my mind is perverted. However, no vore/scat (cause idk what it is) and if it is yaoi it had better be a damn good suggestion with detail and everything. I'll probably think of more rules later  
> -> I HAVE NO BETA. So grammer nazis, you can go suck a futa (no offense), unless you're willing to become a beta, in which case, message me your email.
> 
> Esyae (S * E * Yay)  
> Aurae (R * A)  
> Llyrana (La * Ron *Ah)  
> Ayaeqlarune (I * Yay * Ka * All * Rune)


End file.
